


It's kinda obvious, actually

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Everybody knows Percival is in love with Newt but him, He thinks Percival hates him, He's never been so wrong, Jealous Percival, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt believes Percival hates him.He's never been so wrong.Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security at MACUSA, is completely besotted with the magizoologist, but he doesn't know how to do feelings.





	

Newt is not very good reading people, he's an expert in magical creatures, sure, but that's it. People are complicated because they are unpredictable, they usually say the opposite of what they're feeling or prefer to remain silent about their thoughts.

So Newt has given up on them for a long time. He has decided to focus only on his creatures. But sometimes, like now, he thinks he can guess what a particular person is thinking, sure he's not Queenie Goldstein, but he can interpret certain behavior and make a quick deduction of it. It must be like he does with his creatures, right?

So he truly believes he has gotten it right this time. He's sure Percival Graves hates him. He doesn't know why though, but he knows the Director does not like him at all.

And he has plenty of evidence to support that fact.

It's been from the beginning. When he arrived MACUSA looking for Tina, he found the man on his way to Tina's office and introduced himself with a smile on his face. But Graves looked at him almost in shock and didn't shake the hand Newt was offering. So Newt decided to turn around and run away from him.

So he has decided to avoid him as much as possible.

***

Newt accepts the job Picquery offers him because he enjoys being in New York and really likes being around Tina, Queenie and Jacob. But part of him thinks it's a very bad idea.

Because when he goes to the President's office, she's not the only one in there, Graves is standing in a corner watching the whole exchange.

"What do you think, Mr Scamander?" Seraphina Picquery asks with a particularly kind smile on her face. Every now and then her glance lands on something behind Newt and he's sure she's looking at Graves.

"I-I mean... I appreciate your offer, but I have to travel constantly because of what I do and I don't think I can stay in just one-" Newt gasps, because suddenly Mr Graves apparates beside him, so close he can feel the heat coming from his body. After the corner of his eye, he notices the wizard is tense. He has the impression is because Graves doesn't want him there.

Picquery looks at the Director and rolls her eyes before glancing back at Newt.

"Don't worry, Mr Scamander. You'll be free to go when you need to, just make sure to inform... Mr Graves before you go and return to your duties in MACUSA as soon as you can," she says.

"Really?" Newt is so excited because no one has been this comprehensive before. He has been able to get a stable job because of that. Theseus will be so happy to hear that. "Well... if that's the case... I accept."

Graves relaxes or maybe that's just Newt's imagination playing tricks on him.

"Great, now Mr Graves will show you around and he'll tell you about your duties," she says and waves her hand. "You two are dismissed."

When they're alone though, Newt doesn't let Graves talk, he refuses to be a bother and doesn't want the Director to hate him more than he already does.

"Don't worry, Mr Graves, I'll ask Tina," he tells him and he's sure it's the right decision because the man frowns as soon as he finishes to talk.

He walks away, he definitely doesn't run this time.

***

Newt's given an office near Graves', but he doesn't use it, he spends the majority of his time with Tina. Or at least he used to until Graves shows up in the office and basically yanks him away from there.

"You enjoy being a distraction, don't you Mr Scamander?" Graves asks and it's the first time Newt sees the way his lips are quirking up. He wonders if the man is mocking him.

"N-no, of course not!" He gasps almost offended.

Graves laughs and Newt manages not to look as shocked as he feels.

"Well... Since you seem to despise being in your own office, how about you become my own... distraction for the rest of the day?"

Newt blushes and avoids his eyes. He feels his cheeks burning; he's aware that Mr Graves only wants to be with him to keep an eye on him and his case.

"Alright," he says, hating the way his voice sounds.

It's a disaster; his Niffler escapes and takes Graves' watch and by trying to catch him, Newt ends up falling all over the auror, with the damned thief in his hands, his face inches away from the Director and their legs intertwined. He tries to move away, but it's very difficult with the creature in his hands. Newt suddenly feels Graves' wand poking his leg.

He stops when two hands grab his hips almost possessively. Newt looks up and notices Graves flushed face and the way his eyes are closed and his teeth are gritted.

He must be furious.

"Please, Newt... stop," Graves gasps.

It's the first time he has called him by his given name.

Newt does as he's told and Graves opens his eyes and stares at him for a couple of seconds before rolling them both over so he's the one on top.

"You're driving me crazy," he breathes.

Newt blushes. Graves is definitely mad at him, only this time he doesn't blame him.

"I'm sorry," Newt says and he really means it.

Instead of rising, Graves leans in. Newt thinks he's going to yell at him, but then someone knocks and the Director is suddenly standing beside him. Newt doesn't notice when the man offers him a hand and he stands on his own, he decides to get in his case with the Niffler.

***

There's also the way Graves is always looking at him, it's an intense gaze that doesn't go away unless someone else snaps the Director out of it.

It happens also when they are on a meeting and Newt wishes Graves stopped because he's just everyone knows by now their Director is not a fan of his.

One day while he's feeding his creatures, Tina reminds him they have to go to a meeting, he says he knows and he'll be there, the problem is Dougal is not feeling well, so he stays until the demiguise falls asleep.

He's late for the meeting, but he manages to sneak in the room without anyone noticing... The problem is that Graves is the one speaking at the moment and he stops once his eyes land on Newt and follow him around the place until the younger wizard sits next to Tina.

Newt can feel all the eyes on him, but he refuses to move his gaze from his own hands on his lap.

"You were saying, Mr Graves?" Madam Picquery clears her throat.

"Oh, yes, about the information we got from the goblin," the auror continues, looking flustered for some reason.

He avoids Newt's eyes for the rest of the meeting.

***

"You couldn't be more mistaken, sweetie," Queenie comments during lunch.

Newt blushes, he has been thinking about Graves and how much the man dislikes him.

"It's quite the opposite, actually," the witch giggles.

Newt looks at her, confused. What does she mean by the opposite?

He doesn't believe her. Because if Graves doesn't hate him then why he's so grumpy all the time Newt's around?

Like when Tina and him were talking about Dougal's sickness and she hugged him to cheer him up and Graves just glared at them for a couple of seconds.

Or when Richards thanked him for helping him with pixies on his kitchen. He kissed him on the forehead while telling him he was the best thing on earth.

Newt swears he heard Graves growling behind them.

"Well... darling while I agree Mr Graves was definitely angry I can assure you he was not angry with you," Queenie tells him with a mischievous grin on her face.

Newt doesn't believe her.

***

Graves is usually opposed to the idea of letting Newt to go out and help them arrest wizards. But sometimes he has to, when there are dangerous creatures involved and he's the only one who knows how to control them.

Graves stays close to him all the time though and they start to make a oddly good team.

That is until Newt disobeys one of the Director's orders and runs towards the wampus to try to heal him. He manages to do it eventually, but not without getting himself injured. It's not something to worry about, but Graves loses it, he rushes towards him. Newt tries to move, arguing he's perfectly fine, but the auror keeps him in place, grabbing him by the waist.

"You're hurt," he almost growls, angry and scared.

Newt opens his mouth to protest, but the wizard bares his teeth at him.

"Don't move until I tell you to," he hisses and starts to check his wounds. But even though he looks irritated, his hands are gentle and kind when he starts to mutter healing spells.

When he finishes he presses their foreheads together and stares at Newt in the eyes. He looks calmed, but there's a fierce determination in his face.

"If you do something as reckless as you did today, if you keep not caring about your own life, I swear Newt I'll take you to my home and lock you in my bedroom forever, are we clear?" Graves whispers and the only thing Newt manages to do is nod.

***

When they have news about Grindelwald's followers, Graves starts behaving even weirder than before.

He seems to appear anywhere Newt is at the time and looks at him like he wants to learn him by heart.

Then, one night, when he's about to go with the Goldsteins, Graves corners him. He looks like he hasn't slept in days and the desperation on his face is almost palpable.

"Move in with me," he gasps, the words come out of his mouth like something between an order and a plea.

"What?" Newt squeaks and he blushes when the auror leans in, burning his face in the crook of Newt's neck.

"Please," he begs this time. "Or at least allow me to follow you, to put a protection charm around you or just let me... please."

Newt blinks a few times, before making sure he's not dreaming.

"You're... worried?" He asks and when he sees Graves nod he adds: "But I thought you hated me!"

"Hate you?" Graves looks up and frowns. "Who told you that? Newt, I've been in love with you since I met you!"

"Oh..." It's everything he says. His heart is beating inside his chest like a drum.

"And I thought it was obvious," Graves continues, amused.

Newt chuckles, flustered. Graves seems encouraged by his reaction because he kisses him on the neck, tracing a path up to his lips. But he stops before kissing his mouth and waits for permission.

Newt whines out of impatience and closes the distance between them. Graves moans and licks his lower lip until the younger wizard parts his lips.

"Move in with me?" Graves asks again, taking the man by the waist and pulling him closer.

"Yes," Newt answers, breathless. "But we'll definitely have to talk about those protection charms. Because I don't need them."

"Fine, my darling," Graves purrs and Newt almost melts at the word. "But then you'll have to let me be with you all the time, so I can protect you myself."

"That's not necessary, Percy," he gasps, distracted by Percival's teeth on his neck.

"It is, but we'll discuss it later," the auror whispers.

Newt sighs, knowing that man will drive him insane. What he just got himself into?


End file.
